Spaced Out
by Graciekit99
Summary: "You look like you did something stupid today," Katie smirked and poked the sore spot of Matt's head. "Like see a hot guy and shout I'm gay then walk into a closed door." "That's rough buddy." Katie laughed at him. In which Matt meets Shiro for the first time and is a gay disaster.


_**You can pry clumsy and dorky Matt from my cold dead hand.** **Anyway** ** _,_ this is fluffy and it just worked. But if you're in the mood for Shiro-centric smut check out my last two Voltron fics.**_

"And this is the flight simulator for the mission. You will be training here twice a day by yourself and a group training simulation once every two days. There will be no expectation unless you are sick." The woman continued to explain the ins and outs of the simulator while Matt's mind wandered.

He only got news yesterday that he would be going on the Kerberos mission. Last week they announced that Takashi Shirogane would be the pilot for the mission. He'd always hear about the man's achievements but never saw him. Matt had an idea that the guy was uptight and obnoxious.

"Holt are you even listening to me?" the woman asked sternly. Matt snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I spaced out a bit looking at the simulator."

"You better not space out in the simulator or we will find someone else to go on the mission. We are tight on personnel to choose from but that doesn't mean that you are not replaceable, Holt."

"Yes, Admiral." Matt agreed just for the sake of getting her off his back. "When will the first practice in the simulator be?"

"Tomorrow at 0900 sharp. It will be a group simulation. We would have preferred it was today but you need to have the correct clothes fitted for it. The space suits we will be using are far different from those used on the Mars colony. Now, go down and get fitted."

"Yes, General." Matt saluted the General as she walked away from him.

Matt went to walk out of the simulator room when he ran into someone. The guy had to be at least 6 foot tall. He fit the bill of tall, dark and handsome and made Matt's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy asked as he steady Matt to his feet.

"I'm so gay." Matt didn't realise he said it aloud until the guy started to laugh.

"Good to know. I'm Takashi Shirogane, the pilot for the Kerberos mission. You can call me Shiro."

Matt blushed and covered his face. He'd just came out to the guy he'd be training with and yet Shiro just brushed it off.

"I meant I'm Matt Holt. I will be accompanying on the Kerberos mission," Matt shook Shiro's hand. "I really need to go and get fitted so we can take a test in this baby tomorrow." Matt gestured to the simulator.

"I won't keep you then."

Matt turned to wave as he left and walked straight into the closed door. He adds this to the already awkward first meet and quickly left the room before Shiro could say any more to him. Matt spent the rest of the day trying to find the right department for the space suits.

When he got home, he flopped on the sofa next to Katie who was playing her game. She paused it and looked over at Matt.

"You look like you did something stupid today," Katie smirked and poked the sore spot of Matt's head.

"Like see a hot guy and shout I'm gay then walk into a closed door."

"That's rough buddy." Katie laughed at him.

"Don't quote Zuko on me. It gets worse. The guy is Mr Shirogane, you know the one that I'm meant to go on the mission with." Matt shook his head while his sister giggled beside him. He knew he shouldn't have told her.

"You need to bring this guy home at some stage. Just use the excuse of group bonding," she snorted.

"Go to bed, Gremlin. Don't you have school in the morning?"

"Fuck off Rolly Mole. Don't you have training or something."

They left it at that before their parents gave out to them for fighting. Technically Katie was right, he would probably bring home Shiro for bonding before the mission and no doubt his mom would also want to meet him.

Matt woke up late the next morning with Mr Holt banging on his bedroom door. He didn't even change out of his sleep clothes since he would be in his suit for most of the day. That was probably the worst decision he could have made that day.

When Matt got to the Garrison, he was quickly thrown into a brief room with the heads of department for a debrief on the group exercise and the necessary precautions. The only free seat was beside Shiro. Matt tried to listen but got bored quickly. It wasn't like he didn't know the inner mechanics of the simulator or the ship.

Shiro slid a note over to Matt. "I guess you didn't get the memo about the meeting." Matt glanced at the note, slide it onto his knee and wrote a response.

"Like I would show up like this if I knew. Iverson is going to eat me about no uniform again." Matt side passed the note to Shiro. Shiro wanted to laugh but a few senior officers were already eyeing the pair.

"I think they noticed we aren't paying attention. Abort mission."

The debrief quickly finished and Matt ran out before Iverson could get a hold of him. Shiro followed behind at a more normal pace watching Matt slide down the hallway with the footsies of his onesie until he slipped and head-butted a wall instead of turning a corner.

"Are you okay?" Shiro held out his hand to help Matt up.

"Pff, like a wall will stop the power of the silent ninja. No one can hear me in my onesie."

"So you like dinosaurs? It's a guess from the clothes." Shiro fumbled with the changing room doors and let Matt go first.

"Yeah. I use to like them more than space but dad convinced me that I could not ride a dinosaur because they are dead."

"Your father is Sam Holt, isn't he? I heard that he might be recruited for the mission because of the amount of the ship he has built." Shiro grabbed his suit and started to change occasionally glancing over at Matt wriggling out of his PJs and into his suit. Shiro felt a small blush form and turned away.

Shiro started to think more about the mission. Wouldn't it be inappropriate to like him or would it jeopardise the mission? He seemed to be a nice guy but he should stand by saying that Matt would either the best or worst thing that will happen to him.

The training went well. While the simulator was harder than those used by a student in the garrison Matt took it on well on only made a mistake twice. Shiro was pleased that Matt wasn't as much of a disaster in the simulator as he was outside of it. He had a goofy smile on his face when he went back to his dorm.

Adam had a suspicion what it was. Shiro had a habit of showing too much of his emotions. "Who's the guy and please let this one not be straight and married."

"Hey, that only happened once," pouted Shiro. "Besides he's gay. Blurted it out to me then ran into a closed door."

"Classy. You know how to pick them to don't you, Takashi." Adam laughed and patted him on the back.

"It gets better, he didn't know about the meeting this morning and turned up in a dinosaur onesie. He slides straight into a wall afterwards."

"I'm shocked you met someone more of a disaster than yourself. So what's this guy's name and when are you bring him around so I can approve?"

"Matt Holt. The guy I'm meant to go on the Kerberos mission with. The guy who's dad basically built the ship and might be on the mission."

"So no heartbreaks in space with daddy about. If you start to pin on him, I won't hesitate."

"Fine, Mom." Shiro stuck out his tongue at Adam and Adam flipped him off.

Shiro and Matt continued on with their training for the rest of the week discovering that Matt's glasses were not practical for what they were doing. Even any spare time they had was taken up with training. Then at the start of the next week, they announced that Sam Holt would be on the mission. Mr Holt decided for Matt to bring Shiro over after Katie told him about Matt's crush on Shiro.

Neither Katie nor Matt would talk to each other than insults. It got worse when Shiro came by for dinner. While Mr and Mrs Holt finished dinner in the kitchen, Matt took Shiro on a tour of the house but Katie hid on them and scared them when they entered the study.

"Freak," shouted Matt.

"Slut," replied Katie.

"Burnout."

"Bug-eyes."

"Poser."

"Homo?" Shiro decided to join in.

"What the fuck! That's later in the song, Shiro," complained Matt.

"And why can't I join in on the sing-song? I like Heathers." Shiro grinned at the two Holt sibling.

"I dare you to do a dead girl walking on Shiro, Matt." Katie shook her head and walked out of the room.

Matt stood there blushing thinking about what that could entail with Shiro.

"That would never happen," Shiro commented.

"Oh. Do you not swing that way?" Matt felt nervous like everything suddenly had increased with gravity.

"Because my dorm doesn't have any windows. It's not the same sneaking in the door."

"So you would be up for that? Like all the bedroom stuff." Matt couldn't look at Shiro as he talked. Shiro stepped forwards and embraced Matt.

"Yes within reason of course. My roommate Adam is either going to give you detention or his blessing for marriage so don't fuck it up."

They both headed downstairs holding each other's hand and broke off before entering the dining room.

"Congrats, son." Mr Holt looked at the two as they walked in. They looked at each other then at Katie.

"What are you a messenger pigeon, Katie?"

"Is she normally a snitch?" Shiro asked as he sat down across from Katie.

"No, she's a Pidge." Snorted Matt.

"I hate when you call me that."

"No more fighting at the table and eat your dinner. I am happy for the two of you. Maybe you both and us can double date some night," Mrs Holt suggested.

"Mom, no."

"This is gross. Can we not talk about this at the table," complained Katie.

The rest of the meal went by quiet with talk about the mission and current training. After dessert, Matt brought Shiro out into the back garden. They looked up at the night sky at the stars.

"We'll be up there in a few months' time. Are you scared?" Matt asked before turning to Shiro.

"I have no reason to be scared because I have a great team behind me." Shiro grabbed both of Matt's hand and pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle and quick before they pulled away.

"I like you."

"I like you a lot too."


End file.
